Peter's Story/Issue 7
{the RV is driving along the road just after the explosion, the Cherokee is behind it, followed by T-Dog’s car, then Daryl’s, suddenly Daryl starts to shout out and honking his horn, Peter looks behind him to see that he is trying to get their attention, Dale then turns the RV round, but the others keep on driving onwards} Dale: What’s the matter? Daryl: Something’s wrong with Shane’s car, I can’t see it anywhere. {the scene then cuts to Shane running out of his car with fifty odd walkers running after him, he then sees the RV, he then tries to run even faster, then Glenn opens the Door} Glenn: get in, get in! *Shane gets in* drive! {Dale then drives off} Shane: *out of breath* thanks man Glenn: you okay? Shane: I’m fine, my God I thought nobody was gonna come, thanks Dale Lori: don’t thank Dale, thank Daryl Dale: he’s honking and shouting, we then realised that your car wasn’t there Shane: there’s something you need to know Rick Rick: what? Shane: they don’t tire, they never even stop to take a breath, and they just keep on running Rick: good to know, Hey Dale, we need to catch up with the rest of them. {Soon they see the other vehicles, the Cherokee in the lead.} Rick: hey Dale, pull over here for a minute please {Dale honks the RV’s horn, the others realise that he is stopping so they turn around} Peter: What’s wrong? Rick: We need to go into Atlanta Shane: What!! Rick: Glenn, T-Dog, Daryl and I all meet up with people, and we need to go and get them, maybe stay there for a while Shane: Rick, are you crazy? Rick: We need to go to them, and they have more guns, we can save them, get them out of there, their old. Shane: I ain’t happy about walking around Atlanta, just to get a couple of old people Peter: I think we should do it, Rick: any objections? Shane: fine, but we go and get the people and leave, we don’t stay there Rick: All right, let’s go, just follow the RV and we’ll have to walk for a bit. {So they all get back into the cars, and they drive a few miles into the city, the RV stops and they continue on foot, until they get to an abandoned building} Shane: doesn’t look like anyone’s here Rick Glenn: That’s because they stay inside *they go over to the doors and open in* nobody’s here, Shane: I gotta bad feeling about this Rick, it ain’t too late to turn around and leave Rick: we ain’t leaving until we get the guns and the people outta here. Glenn: Where is everyone? Rick: maybe they’ve left T-Dog: without their vehicles Daryl: over here *they all go towards the main hall* Shane: what’s that smell? Peter: We should split up, Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Dale, Shane, you go outside look around, and the rest of us can stay here, and look around a bit. *they all agree, they part ways* Glenn: So where are we going? Peter: bedrooms, look around there, and then head to the cafeteria, {Peter and his group head to the rooms, they walk around there} Peter: Keep the noise to a minimum Andrea: What do you thinks happened? Peter: I don’t know, I just hope that they’ve all gone, and not all dead Carol: there’s a cafeteria over here *so they all go over to the cafeteria* Amy: Oh my god, what’s that smell? Lori: kids stay close *they hear a gunshot* Peter: what was that? Andrea: get down *they all see the walkers coming past them, the walkers just pass by them* Peter: we need to leave, nice and quietly okay? Jacqui: okay {they all leave, but some of the walkers see them, Peter gets his gun out and starts to shoot some of the walkers, Glenn also starts to shoot them, but the walkers that passed them are coming back} Peter: RUN! *he shout, and they all run away* Andrea: Amy, stay close Carol: where’s Sophia? *They all stop* Peter: I’ll go and get her Amy: Peter *she screams* Peter: I’ll be back Glenn: Come on, now *they keep on running, Peter goes in the other direction* Peter: *looking in the different rooms, shooting some walkers in the way* SOPHIA, SOPHIA Sophia: *crying* mommy, Peter: Sophia, *he sees her hiding in one of the rooms* come here Sophia, we need to leave now, okay, you hold onto my hand and we’ll ignore the walkers okay, and find mummy, okay. Sophia: I-I’m scared, I want my mummy Peter: I know darling, we’ll go and get mummy, but you need to hold my hand, let’s go *he smiles at her, and they leave, Peter starts to shoot the walkers, Sophia screams* S-Sophia, you need to be quiet, okay Sophia: O-Okay {They run through the hallways and eventually meet up with the others} Carol: Sophia * she runs towards her and they hug* Peter: Okay, we still need to get outta here *they head to the area that they came in to see the others shooting walkers, Peter and Glenn start to shoot them, soon all of the walkers are dead Shane: Let’s get outta here before more walkers come *they head to the vehicles and drive off* {They head off to an abandoned house; they all stop and get out} Peter: here looks safe enough Shane: Yeah, but for how long? Rick: it’ll do for the night, *they all go inside and look around to make sure that it’s safe* T-Dog: I’ll stay guard up in the front bedroom for a while; someone that isn’t driving can take over from me. {They all agree and go into the main room} Sophia: Is there any water? Peter: I’ve got a bottle in my bag Carl: any food? Shane: I’ve got some, *he takes out five bags of crisps* I was hoping to have myself a midnight feast at the CDC {Glenn then divides the crisps onto paper plates, Dale then comes into the room after having been in the Kitchen} Dale: I found a box of nuts and some dried fruit *he hands them to Glenn* Amy: where do we go after this? Lori: Rick?' ' Shane: Fort Benning, any objections? Peter: Yeah, how will we get there? Shane: You being serious? Peter: Shane, we’re low on fuel {Shane goes outside along with Dale, Rick, Peter and Daryl} Shane: We need to be more focused Peter: meaning? Shane: back at camp when we had that fish fry, sittin’ around like we’re on a camping trip we didn’t even have anyone on watch Peter: I bring back that issue on low on fuel Rick: he’s right, we’re taking too many vehicles, T-Dog and Daryl we can siphon gas from your vehicles, you can take your bike, and the rest of us can go into the RV and the Cherokee. Daryl: It’s Merle’s Rick: what? Daryl: the bike, its Merle’s Rick: fine then Daryl you get Merle’s bike, when get out of here, head north, to Fort Benning, Peter you take Amy, Carol, Sophia and Andrea, Daryl taking the bike Peter: sounds like a good idea Rick: T-Dog’s on watch now, I’ll take over him in an hour’s time, then Shane and then Daryl. Dale: for now, let’s just get some sleep {They all go back into the room and get some sleep} ''Next Day '' {everyone is beside the vehicles, T-Dog and Daryl get two petrol bottles and go and siphon the gas from their vehicles, everyone else is around the Cherokee and the RV} Rick: Fort Benning is a long journey ahead, now Peter will be driving the Cherokee, Amy, Carol, Sophia and Andrea you’re in the Cherokee, Daryl’s driving the bike, the rest of us will be in the RV. {Daryl then comes up beside Peter driving the bike, Amy opens the door for Carol, Sophia and Andrea to go into the back, Amy then goes into the passenger seat of the car, Peter stays outside for a bit longer to see what else is being said, Rick and Lori kiss and then hug. Carl, Lori, Jacqui, T-Dog and Glenn all go into the RV} Dale: Come on, let’s head up *he says to Shane* {Shane then taps the back of the RV where he was standing, Dale and Shane get into the RV, Rick nods at Peter. He then goes into the RV as Peter goes into the Cherokee. Peter get the engine started up, he puts the car in gear and drives off behind the RV, with the bike in the lead.} {A couple of miles from when the left off} In the Cherokee '' '''Amy': do you remember the places that we saw before all of this happened? Andrea: yeah, and that creep of a man asking us if he wanted to come to his house *the girls laughed* Sophia: where did you go? Andrea: well first we visited the Grand Canyon Amy: that was my favourite place Peter: I’ve always wanted to go to there Carol: how many times have you been to Atlanta? Peter: just four times Sophia: mom, can we go to that place? Peter: tell you what Sophia...after this is all died down me and you’ll go there, if that’s okay with your mum? Carol: yeah, that’s fine if gets her outta the house for a while Amy: could I go as well? Peter: if Sophia allows you to go Sophia: I don’t think that would be a good idea Amy: why? {Peter looks inn his side mirror to see Andrea looking blankly outside the window} Peter: would you like to go? Andrea: no, I wouldn’t want to ruin your fun In the RV Carl: What are you doin’? Shane: just cleanin’ the guns Carl: looks tricky Lori: Carl, come over here please Shane: why don’t you go see what your mom wants? Dale: Oh no *they all go up to the front of the RV to see the jammed highway, he stops the RV too see Daryl coming back* can you see away through? Daryl: yeah, follow me, *he drives off, the RV following him* Glenn: I’ve seen another way, we should just turn back T-Dog: We can’t waste the fuel {Suddenly the RV’s radiator hose breaks, causing them to stop; they get out of the RV and the others in the Cherokee as well} Dale: I said it, what did say Peter: What’s the matter? Dale: well apart from the matter that we’re broken down in the matter of nowhere, but the hose is broken...again Daryl: Well we’ve broken down in a perfect spot *they all look at him* what, there’s plenty of food, water, we could scavenge some fuel form these cars for a start Lori: This is a graveyard... Rick: *looks at Lori* okay stay close {They all go their separate ways} Lori: Hey Carl, stay within mummy’s sight *Carl nods* {Dale and Rick stay beside the RV, Rick with the binoculars; he then gives them to Dale who goes up on watch. Meanwhile Daryl and T-Dog are getting Fuel from the cars; Glenn and Shane are finding spare parts for the RV and Andrea is inside the RV fixing up her gun.} Carol: *picking up a red top* Ed never let me buy anything like that Peter: I’ll bring it back to the RV, you coming? Amy: sure Back at the RV '' '''Dale': it’s all good Rick: I think that’s a girls top Peter Peter: very funny, it’s for Carol Amy: I’ll put it in the Cherokee for her {Amy comes back to Peter, meanwhile Glenn is removing parts from a van while Shane sees a big truck, which has water in it} Shane: *opening the side of the van* hey Glenn, were we short on water? *the two laugh* Glenn: hey, save me some {Dale then looks at them through the binoculars. He then looks from where they came from} Dale: Rick *points to the walker* Rick: *gets his rifle out, goes to shoot it, but sees fifty odd more* Oh Christ *signals for Dale to get down* Under the RV now! {Peter and Amy then get underneath the RV while Rick runs over to Lori} Rick: Lori, get down *she sees the Walker and goes to Carol and hides under the car* Carl, Sophia get down now! *he then gets under the car* {Over the other side Shane notices the walkers, he then runs to Glenn and shoves him underneath the van that Glenn was working at, Daryl then gets Jacqui safely under the car, he then hides under a truck. Meanwhile the herd starts to near the RV with Peter and Amy under it, Dale is still lying on top of the RV, Andrea, having no awareness of the walkers notices them all passing by, she then dives to the floor the herd pass by, suddenly a hand reaches for the door of the RV and Andrea grabs her gun and slides into the bathroom as a walker enters the RV. Meanwhile T-Dog is walking around trying to find a place to hide, when he ducks beside a car he gets a dash on his arm, making the blood spurt out, he then moves on again. With the walker looking around in the RV he comes to the bathroom, he then walks away but Andrea drops her cleaning equipment, drawing the walker back to the RV} Category: Peter's Story Category: Peter's Story Issues Category: Issues